Never Ending Pain
by Thesimplelife12345
Summary: A simple night alone between Marie and Stein   Warning: rape oneshot beware!


Never Ending Pain

Thesimplelife12345

My first one-shot. It's also my first story without comedy on the side, and it even freaks me, the writer, out every time I edit over it, so... Enjoi!

A sigh escapes my lips. I love him, I truly do.

But there are times when I never know what to think of him at all.

He lies on the floor, dripping in blood. I know immediately the blood is not his.

Sigh, Stein. I know him do well; I know him so close. But he always has ways to show me that he's different, that he's not normal. They call him sadistic, they call him insane. And he completely agrees with them. So do I.

But why do I still love him?...

...

...

There are some things in life we will never understand.

I bend down, lending him my hand. He ignores it and gets up on his own.

As he gets up, he gives the screw in his head a turn. Pausing, he turns to look at me.

"Marie." he states, looking down at me.

I nod and kneel down on the floor.

Often, he doesn't speak. Often, I'm the one who has to fill the void. But when I can't speak, the house is deafly silent. There's no one there to speak for me. It's always just the two of us.

When he does speak, at least at times like these, it's only groans and mutters. Is it regret? Is he forcing himself to do this?

I remember falling for him. Like every other fangirl he had, I adored his body, its perfection. But as he began to age and the stitches began to overcome his body, his fangirls all but disappeared. Except me.

Yeah, except me, the slow one. The stupid blond. I took too long to realize that he was not what he was before, and now I'm stuck with him for good.

He adjusts his body and begins to groan louder.

Sure, he had a fine personality, before he lost it. Along with his mind. His friends and caretakers say he's getting better, but... Is he? He seems to be, but will it last? Will he ever be the man I so rightfully love, under all the insanity and lies?

The other trait they found odd about him was the fact that he was severely sadistic, but he was always like that. Even before I met him, according to Spirit. So? Don't we all enjoy something we're ashamed of?

A deep growl emits from Stein's throat. Was he reading my mind? I know he can during a soul resonance, but can he now?

Stein pulls himself out of my mouth and grabs my hair, pulling my face to his.

He grins and pushes me against the wall. I don't bother to scream. Was there a point? He wouldn't respond, maybe even hurt me more.

I remember the first time he hurt me like this. We were all alone, just like now, in his house. Blood doesn't usually scare me, but it did then. When people say something "scars them for life" they obviously haven't met Stein.

He pulls out a scalpel and stabs me in the arm. As blood begins to pour down, all down, I begin to wonder, how do I put up with this? With anyone? Even if I love him, how can I put up with this for so long?

As his entire weight begins to lean on my body, I begin to fight back. To claw, to bite. There's not much you can do when a man a foot taller than you and declared "the strongest meister graduated from DWMA" decides to push you against the wall and make love with you. Even if he is insane.

Especially if he's insane.

"Don't worry, my Marie," he murmurs the first words in hours that he's spoken. "I won't hurt you."

I know this is a lie even before he crushes his weight into me, and out again. Over and over.

I try to fight back by biting his neck, but he only groans more in pleasure.

You really can't hurt this man. He gets what he wants, as long as it's legal. And sometimes, often, it's not.

After several minutes of pounding and grinding, he finally begins to pour out inside of me. He groans his loudest then, his loud, deep voice overshadowing my higher pitched kicking and screaming.

Suddenly, I groan too. I'm in pain, but I also feel pleasure. Is this what sadism feels like? What he feels like?

Stein breathes heavily, his whole body damped on sweat. He looks me directly in the eyes and says what I dread most.

"I love you, Marie. You're beautiful, you're fantastic..." He pauses for what seem like an eternity. "I love you."

What can I say back to that? Can I say how much I really hate him when he rapes me against the wall whenever he feels like it? Well? What can I say?

"I love you, too, Stein," I say, avoiding contact with his wonderful jade eyes.

He smiles, lifting up my chin. At first I think it's to gaze into my eyes, or to kiss my tainted lips, but I realize too late it's to jab his scalpel into my one good eye.

I try to scream, but he doesn't hear. He only grins and pushed the medical knife even farther into my eye. I say the only thing I can.

"I love you Stein!" I scream, his grin widening even more. "I love you I love you I love you!"

He finally pulls the scalpel; I fell to the ground without him supporting me. Looking content, Stein walks away.

I tell myself that I will never again go through this; I tell myself I won't let him do this to me. But I know that is not true.

He can do whatever he wants to me. And there is nothing I can do.

I lay on the ground, my eye reddening from blood. I love him, I truly do.

But I hate him so much more.

And I wish he would just kill me already.

Tears start to pour out of my eyes. I know the answer. He'll never kill me. And I'll do through this never ending pain every time he touches me.

Stein is insane.

But what am I to stay here with him?

Random Notes:

-I fail at titles, so I had to bother a friend until she came up with this one without her reading it (and yes, I DID change the end, Iona's not psychic, I think).

-The first time I spelled blond I spelled it wrong

-Ya know, it doesn't occur to Marie to call for help in the story...

-At the time of writing this, I was actually writing another StMa and I know if I post it'll get more views than this one...


End file.
